Each year, more and more credit cards are offered by credit card issuers to consumers. These credit cards are commonly offered to consumers through the mail and at points of purchase. In both cases, credit card issuers include some type of enticement as part of their marketing effort to distinguish their credit card offer from their competitors′ so as to attract the attention of consumers. An ideal method of enticement encourages consumers to open an account with the credit card issuer and, once an account has been opened, motivates the consumer to use the new credit card. In this way, continuous revenue for the credit card issuer may be generated.
One method that is used to encourage consumers to establish an account and to use a particular credit card is an incentive program that offers awards to consumers. For example, such well-known programs provide frequent-flyer mile earnings or cash-back bonuses based on the amount charged on a credit card. Another program provides discounts to consumers for purchasing products or services at participating merchants' businesses. Yet another program offers co-branded cards in which a credit card issuer affiliates itself with another company or organization in order to offer a consumer certain purchasing advantages. The purchasing advantages may include discounts on purchases of products and/or services from the co-branded company or financial support for a particular organization that the consumer chooses to be associated with, such as a college alumnus organization.
A disadvantage of program-based incentives such as those described above is that a large number of consumers typically do not take the time to read the rules and options of the programs. Nor do they take the time to calculate the possible cost savings. To the contrary, these consumers tend to establish accounts with credit card issuers by impulse rather than based on a careful evaluation of merits of the offered programs. In particular, they are more likely to accept an offer to open an account with a credit card issuer at times that happen to be convenient for them and/or that in some way attract their attention over other similar products or services made available to them.
In an attempt to attract those consumers that are responsive to marketing methods that provide immediate convenience and/or that attract their attention over other similar products, credit card issuers have added unique physical features to their credit cards. For example, credit card issuers have offered credit cards to consumers which have their pictures imprinted on the face of the credit card. The pictures function as a form of identification for the consumer and are also used for security purposes.
In addition, credit card issuers have offered credit cards that include illustrations depicting various themes that appeal to consumers' interests. Further, credit cards have been offered which incorporate a utilitarian feature, such as a magnifier, that can be used by a consumer.
A disadvantage of the above-described attempts to attract consumers by offering them credit cards having unique physical features is that the features do not sufficiently differentiate the credit cards from other credit cards. More specifically, these previous attempts have primarily added only passive attributes to credit cards and, therefore, such attempts do not readily gain the attention of consumers.
In addition to the above disadvantages, credit card issuers are confronted with the problem that most consumers already have a number of credit cards to select from when they are deciding to make a purchase. As described above, consumers typically do not read the rules and options of a program, nor do they take the time to calculate the possible savings the various programs offer. Therefore, it is infrequent that a consumer will choose a credit card because of a particular incentive program. Indeed, it is more likely that a consumer will be attracted to a credit card because of its unique physical features, than because of an incentive program associated with it.
These and other features of the device and method disclosed herein will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments taken in conjunction with the drawings.